We're Just Marching On
by Emily 'Gadget' Robins
Summary: A collection of one-shots that follow our favorite survivors as they fight for their lives in a zombie controlled world. #2: A helicopter passes over and the team tries to catch its attention. Ellis tries the hardest and finds himself losing all hope.
1. Chapter 1

**#1 Whirly-Bird (read in 1/2)**

The kid had started into another story the very moment the door closed behind their group.

They had just left a safe house and were walking down an abandoned roadway, each of them silently picking their way between bodies and debris.

…Except Ellis.

Talking on and on in that goddamn Southern accent. Nick could barely stand it! To make matters worse, the story was about Keith, again. Was there something that didn't relate to the stupid hick's best friend? Nick sure as hell hoped there was, because if he had to listen to another story about something idiotic 'Keith' had done at a carnival he was going to rip someone's head off.

Probably Ellis's. "—and that's about when Keith's stomach had decided he had rode the tilt-ta-whirl for long _enough. _Unfort'nately, he was still on the ride, next to Denise, who was his lady, at least at the time she was his lady, but not for long afta that 'cause Keith's stomach also decided it was gonna let loose all over her—"

"Ellis, if you don't shut up I am going to find this Keith—zombie or not—and wring his neck." Nick spat angrily, cutting off Ellis's story before he could properly illustrate how awful it was when Keith hurled chunks all over his girlfriend's chest. He just couldn't listen to that damn story anymore.

This quieted the younger man for about 30 whole seconds, an empty look in his eyes. Then a sad, half-smile split his face. "Too bad fer yew, Nick…" He busied his hands with unloading and reloading his shotgun, even though it really didn't need any fresh bullets. "He was one of the first to get on the whirlybirds."

There was a silence that swallowed up the survivors, then. Rochelle and Coach exchanged a saddened look, their imaginations fraught with thought of what had happened to separate Ellis and his best friend.

Nick, suddenly very conversational, said, "Helicopter." Ellis glanced at him, confused. "It is a Hel-i-copter. You call those things 'whirly-birds' one more time," He stopped in his tracks and grabbed Ellis's shoulder, glaring at him threateningly. "I'll kick your ass so hard that your _**sister **_is going to wish she never gave birth to you."

The Southern boy cracked a grin and said in that nerve grating drawl, "You got it, man."

**Starting a series of VERY short oneshots about our favorite survivors. Happy, sad, funny, terrifying, you name it :D **

**Review with suggestions for shots or constructive criticism, please. Messages are lovely too.**

**EGR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**#2 They Ain't Coming Back**

They'd been walking far too long. Ellis's boots were giving him blisters _**on top of **_blisters, a feat he'd only witnessed once when he and his buddy Keith were gonna walk across the state—he crashed into Rochelle's back, distracted by his own thoughts.

She staggered a bit, shooting him a look, "Watch it, sweetie."

"Sorry, ma'am." He apologized sincerely. Ellis then reached up and fixed his cap. "Why'd yew stop?"

"I hear…a… HEYYYYYYY!" Rochelle's eyes were trained on the sky. Ellis followed her line of vision. "HEYY! DOWN HERE! HELP!"

Coach jumped up on a large rock on the side of the dirt road, waving his arms above his head. "HELP! WE'RE STILL DOWN HERE!"

The helicopter didn't slow. It didn't even appear to. Ellis took off in a sprint, running beneath it. "HULLLLOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK! COME BACK!" He ran as fast as his sore legs could carry him. The blisters bled in protest. But the helicopter still didn't care about his pain. It didn't even spare a glance as it hovered on. "COME BACK!"

Ellis slowed to a stop, too exhausted to run very far at all. The group caught up with him as he doubled over and braced his hands on his knees, panting and watching as the helicopter flew on. He hung his head sadly. "They ain't comin' back…" He was crushed by the realization. He'd hoped, for a moment or two, the pilot would've seen their sorry group and taken pity. Ellis had made himself believe that there was a chance they would've hopped onto that steel bird and made it back to the safety of humanity without any more struggles.

"Okay." Nick said. He lifted his last cigarette to his lips. "We all got a turn yelling at the helicopter. Let's get a move on, I don't want to keep that safe room waiting."

"Very funny, Nick." Rochelle quipped.

The con man walked past the others and shrugged. "Just stating the facts, sweet cheeks."

She huffed angrily, crossed her arms, kicked the dirt, and slowly followed. Ellis hesitated until Coach's hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe next time, right kid?"

He said it like they had just barely lost a football game and had a grand chance at winning the next one.

Something about the belief in Coach's eyes that they really were going to be okay made Ellis nod and look down at his shoes. He wasn't so sure he believed the same thing anymore and felt guilty for thinking like he was.

Coach patted his shoulder firmly and walked on.

Ellis slowly brought up the rear, refusing to hear the faint beating of helicopter blades.

**Please review? I'm getting nothing... I know they're short, but I'm _trying. _It's _really hard._**


End file.
